


With Pancakes or Porcelain

by Minimalist_Furniture



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lazy Morning, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimalist_Furniture/pseuds/Minimalist_Furniture
Summary: A lazy morning with wayhaught





	With Pancakes or Porcelain

Nicole woke to the sun filtering through the blinds, perturbed by the natural wake up call she stretched under the covers, reaching out and noticing the fading warmth of the sheets beside her. She rolled over to avoid the glaring sun and slipped back into a contented sleep 

She groaned, waking from her snooze to the sound of water hitting porcelain, she rubbed her eyes. And after one last Attempt to burrow into her own arm under the covers Nicole resigned herself to the waking world. 

Padding barefoot down the corridor from the bedroom, she adjusted her boxers and yawned, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes with the heel of her hand. Nicole paused outside the bathroom, listening to her girlfriend’s beautiful voice. Specifically her shower rendition of ‘somewhere only we know’. It never failed to make Nicole shiver. She took a breath, knowing Waverly would stop as soon as she knew Nicole was there, she stepped forward reluctantly.

'Waves, can I come in?' Nicole rapped on the bathroom door, 'I need to pee' she said, voice raised to overcome the noise of the shower. 'Of course' came the reply. Stepping quickly into the room and closing the door behind her, Nicole attempted to contain the warmth of the room, something she knew her notoriously cold girlfriend would appreciate when she exited the showers stream. 

'Morning baby' Nicole said, to be greeted by the familiar 'Hey babe'. lifting the toilet lid and letting her pyjama shorts fall to her feet, Nicole sat. As she relieved herself she couldn't help but admire Waverly's curves through the fogged glass, her arms raised above her head as she lathered shampoo into her long hair. After finishing up Nicole stood and moved to the sink, washing her hands 'im going to make us some breakfast, what do you want?' Nicole voiced her plans for the morning 'pancakes?' there was a soft noise of affirmation behind her 'okay, pancakes...Enjoy your shower beautiful' turning to leave the room she had just placed a hand on the door handle when warm damp fingers grabbed her elbow. 

'I'd enjoy it so much more with you'  
turning to face Waverly, Nicole is met with familiar intense eyes and a very enticing physique. 

'What about the pancakes baby?..’  
‘We'll have them later, right now I don't want anything but you' Waverly's mouth slipped into a smirk which Nicole immediately met with her own lips, the chaste kiss cut short by Nicole's own arms lifting the hem of her Purgatory sheriffs department tee over her head. Waverly stepped back under the warm shower stream, dragging her girlfriend by the wrist towards her. Kicking her shorts off her long legs Nicole surged forward into the shower cubicle meeting Waverly’s knowing smirk with soft lips and unyielding passion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope it’s not too unreadable!


End file.
